


The Stars Speak

by Washeduphell



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Gen, I Tried, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Stars, Thinking, this is a little old, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washeduphell/pseuds/Washeduphell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This actually just a little thing I wrote. Doesn't belong to any fandom. I wrote this a while ago and I've meant to post this before but I didn't have anywhere t post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Speak

Have you ever looked up at the sky and thought about how small the stars are? Then you start thinking about how small you actually are? Then your mind starts wondering about how big and beautiful the universe is, but then you loose yourself in the stars and you focus really hard on one part of the sky. You see all the little stars flickering frantically and dancing with no care whatsoever along the sky. You just smile at the thought of little stars, dancing. It seems kind of funny really, stars dancing. Now that I think of it, how do stars dance? Do they waltz with each other, or just carelessly prance about all silly like and alone. If you haven't noticed, every star in the sky is in a constellation or a group. I haven't seen not one star, alone. The stars show us that there is always someone waiting for you and there IS love out there that you haven't found yet and you just have to take chances and well, dance around all silly like.


End file.
